battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 39
The thirty-ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Kazuya challenges Shunta with his new Ultimate deck. Summary Shishi starts to heal Tatsumi. Inui is worried over Tatsumi's condition. On top of that, he knows that the only 12 God-Kings they have left are the two in Kiki's possession. Kiki says they should be enough, and that she'll use them to take the cards that Eto's group has. While Inui and Kiki talk, Shishi tells Tatsumi to rest. She says that the forbidden sword will be the one to clear his shame. Although Shunta still wishes he could've been the one to defeat Tatsumi, he's very happy for Yoku. Everyone is glad about the results, especially because now they have Ourovorius. Shunta points out that he also beat Io, and got Avalanche-Bison. The remaining question is what to do next. Challenge Kiki for the Monkey and the Rat or look for the Snake and Dog. Sandrat hopes to pursue Kiki, wanting to get Mouchuu back as soon as possible. Mei points out that with Yoku's new Imagine Brave, he could deal with Accel easily. But they decide it would be best to focus on the new God-Kings, because their powers are still unknown. Eto starts to look for them, but senses something different. The same terrible reaction she's felt in the past. Shunta and the others hear a ship approaching. Knowing this means the Battlers of Darkness are approaching, they go out to investigate. It's Kazuya who appears, and he immediately requests a battle with Shunta, risking his 12 God-Kings. This annoys the heroes, as Kazuya has no 12 God-Kings to risk, and they would rather battle Kiki. But Kazuya states that he'll risk the remaining 12 God-Kings. That is, they won't touch the Snake or Dog and leave them to Shunta to find, if he manages to win. Yoku and the others won't accept this, as Kazuya could just lie about it, but Kazuya says he wasn't asking them, only Shunta. He mocks Shunta for trying to run from the battle, and reveals that he'll acknowledge Shunta as the true champion if Shunta can win. Kinoto comments that Kazuya has changed, and Sandrat states that this is obvious, given his entirely new costume. Eto notices the marks under Kazuya's eyes in particular. Shunta accepts the battle. Yoku agrees to this, as long as Shunta doesn't lose. Sensing such sinister power from Kazuya, Eto is worried over whether Shunta will be able to win. Kazuya summons an Ultimate right at the start. The powers of the Ultimate shock everyone watching but Yoku, who is already familiar with them. Shunta believes that the reason Kazuya is so confident is because he managed to get an Ultimate. As the others watch the battle, they doubt Shunta's cautious behavior. But Yoku assures them that Shunta knows what he's doing. Ultimates are normal in his world, so he's likely faced them many times before. Eto agrees with Yoku that they should trust Shunta. She wonders if the heroes were called from other worlds in the first place because Spirits World sensed this forbidden power would come. Soon, Inui and Kiki arrive. Kiki is annoyed that Kazuya acted on his own without telling anyone. She suspects Shishi might have been responsible. Inui is angry that this would happen when Tatsumi is in a bad state. He asks Kiki how she feels about Shishi. While Kiki acknowledges that Shishi's predictions have been useful, as was the forbidden power she found, she hates how Kazuya looked down on the 12 God-Kings and treats the hero descendants. If this is Shishi's fault, she says she won't overlook that. Inui declares that Shishi can't be trusted. In the battle, Kazuya continues to bring out Ultimates, including Bram-Zand. But he's unable to destroy all of Shunta's lives with it. When Shunta gets his next turn, he destroys Bram-Zand with Run the Distance, which effects Ultimates. He knows that he can destroy three of Kazuya's lives and win the battle. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Ultimate Trigger is explained. Matches Shunta vs. Kazuya (Part 1) Cards Used Red Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Shunsuke Machitani *Episode Director- Jun Takahashi *Animation Director- Tomoshige Inayoshi, Yoshihiro Maeda Category:Episodes: Double Drive